Flash
by The Only Angelic One
Summary: This story is about The Flash and his sister. I don't own The flash or Green Arrow characters. I hope you enjoy the story.


I don't own The Flash or Green Arrow characters

Flashback

It was a Monday morning when me (Gypsy) and my friend Cyrra were walking on the park trail. We saw this weird box which looked like an antique jewelry box it looked like this:

Cyrra thought that it was a little fishy since we don't usually see random boxes like that randomly. I thought that it was fine so I opened it to find a beautiful amulet, they looked like dragons.

I put it on and then Cyrra saw another amulet under the cover which looked similar.

1

We put them on and then we started to transform. Cyrra said "Gypsy...what's happening?" I said "I have no idea!" and we were wearing them since they looked so awesome! We had then seen that we were wearing beautiful dresses that looked royal and I immediately fell in love with this dress, and it matched the necklace! I thought I was dreaming but then I heard footsteps so we took of the necklaces immediately and hid the box. Our clothes changed back to normal and we were relieved that no one saw us. We ran home right after and saw in the box there was a book that said "Spells". We opened it and saw nothing and thought maybe our necklaces will make us see the words. We put our necklaces back on and transformed into our dresses once again. The words were appearing, the first spell was telling us how to not have our dresses on. It said "Dresses of off me" It was quite easy and we got our dresses off so we were happy about that since they were so puffy we could hardly see the book in our hands. The next spell was to make anything appear. The words to the spell were:" Appero _" I said " Appero burrito" Cyrra said the same and it appeared. It had it exactly how I like it some I munched on it quickly and was reading through. Later I said "Appero Hershey Cookies and Cream". I happily enjoyed my chocolate bar.

Chapter 1

Our _real_ life

-Out of flashback-

Cyrra and I are now in high school and still have our powers. We are superheroes. Our school knows us as Gypsy and Cyrra but we are The Dragons, my nickname in our crew is Ivy and Cyrra is Gem. Our necklaces stay hidden in school because of the invisibility spell we learned from the spellbook. We have a "smartwatch" which looks like a smartwatch but really, it tells us what crimes are happening. In those moments we clone ourselves and go there. Today is a regular day, it's a Wednesday. I'm wearing camo pants and a black Champion hoodie. We both took a shower and for breakfast, we used the appearing spell and had some pancakes and for lunch, we thought we'll just make something appear then. We ran out and shoved our binders into our bags

and sprinted to our bus stop. We were neighbors but we always stayed together and our parents were at work by then so, therefore, we would have to be in the same house. We got at our bus stop and were talking about how hard the homework was since we can't use our powers to finish our homework, we have to do that ourselves. We had math and some history. Cyrra finished all homework and so did I. By then our bus came and we got on. I am a swimmer and I'm on the swim team. I am the captain and I loved swimming. The team gets along well since we were all good friends. Cyrra, on the other hand, was a Dancer and loved hip-hop. We both love hip-hop but she is better than me and I love swimming a tiny bit more. Besides that, we got on the bus and there was an empty seat at the back so we both sat there and talked about how annoying the history assignment was since we had to make a long 20 slide powerpoint and went to bed late but we paused the time in the morning (it's another spell) and got all the sleep we needed. Our ride was about 15 to 20 minutes, it wasn't long. At school our first class was art! We both loved art and always have so much fun there so we rushed there and were early and (our art teacher) let us in early and we got our stuff out and grabbed a canvas and some paint. We were told to paint our favorite animals in the wild. I called dibs on a wolf and Cyrra did a fox. Once everyone came in they wrote down what they wanted to paint on the board so we didn't have two of the same animals. I told Cyrra that her art looked so awesome. said "You girls have incredible talent," We said "Thank you.", She had decided to hang ours up with a couple of other peoples'. Then it was time for math, Cyrra hates math but I don't and I always help her out but today was our test to see if we're understanding what the teacher is teaching us or if not. (Our math teacher) asked Theo to hand out the tests. I had gotten my stuff ready and I started the test as soon as I got it. The questions were quite easy since I had practiced. Cyrra, on the other hand, was stuck. I decided to pause time and I ran to Cyrra's desk and wrote down the answers and ran back to my desk and unpaused the time. I continued my work and in about ¾ of a period, I finished my test and Cyrra came to hand in her paper at the same time. Aftermath, we had music! Cyrra and I loved singing and sang on a few different occasions. We walked downstairs and talked about how after school we have to get to our Taekwondo dojang. On the way down, our "smartwatches" beeped. I asked Cyrra what the problem is, she said there is a robbery and we cloned ourselves and realized we can't fight in these dresses so we paused time and created an awesome suit for both of us which do not look the same. We worked fast and in about 15 minutes of imagination, we made our costumes appear. I told Cyrra "Your costume is dark, I like it," She said, "I know".Cyrra said as we flew our way once we unpaused time, "I like your costume" I replied "I like yours as well" At the crime scene we ran around the robbers since we run as fast as the speed of light and cuffed the robbers up. There were a lot of reporters who were filming this and after asked us what our names were I replied Cyrra said "Gem" I said "Ivy". After we flew away and changed back into our regular clothes. We uncloned ourselves and came back to our cafeteria since we missed an hour and was lunchtime. When we entered the cafeteria a got a coke and 2 slices of pizza. We sat with Theo (my best guy friend) and we sat with Evander (Cyrra's Best guy friend). We all were the loudest and fun lunch group! We talked about life and who our favorite teacher was. Mine so far was (Our art teacher) Since I haven't met the music teacher. Theo said our music teacher's awesome and we all agreed since Cyrra and I weren't there but our clones were so we just kept nodding to whatever they said. Our music teacher's name is . Amber, another one of our good friend came and she sat with us while we ate. She is in my baking class! All of us are in that class surprisingly! After lunch, we all walked together to our baking class. Our teacher name is . He's an awesome teacher, today we got to bake anything we wanted to! I baked a red velvet cake. It is a red velvet cake that me, Theo, Amber, Cyrra, and Evander made. said he is impressed with our teamwork. Since we pulled this off in an hour! It was the challenge to make anything in an hour. Mr. Celesto said the bigger the better so we all said cake. Another group made 11 cupcakes, 1 for 2 people to split and 1 for the teacher himself.

I was impressed by them but the teacher had said that we tied. I thought they were about to win. He said we would have a bake-off next class so we should get something good preparation for tomorrow. We were thinking about a cake again but an impressive one.

-Theo P.O.V-

After baking, I had gym with Gypsy so we took our gym bags and headed down to the giant gym. During the gym we got to swim so we all changed and slipped into the pool. We were racing and we got to choose who to race so I asked Gypsy and we were racing. We got in the pool and she said she'll give me a 3-second head start and when we got it the race was starting and 3...2...1… go I swam fast and she waited 3 whole seconds but she caught up to me fast and she passed me. She was fast but then I was getting faster and so was she at the last 15-ish meters she swam away so fast and she won the race. After we shook hands and said G.G. Later, she was saying "You should join the swim team" I told her, "I'm already doing choir though" She replied "True," then she pushed me in the pool! I fell and she was laughing so hard and I was saying "haha, very funny," She said, "I know right". Then I got out of the pool and she was walking a little faster so I wouldn't push her. Then we got to the change rooms and changed. We got out fast.

-Cyrra P.O.V-

After Baking, Evander, Amber and I had dance and drama. Today we were choreographing our dance and us 3 were in a group! We didn't know what song to do. We decided to do Photograph. We thought that since it's a popular song and it's easier to get steps for the song. Amber loves photography so we went into the hall and snapped a cool photo in like 15 tries. Evander said I look cool so we decided to keep this photo as our front cover of the video. We then started to get our entry. First, we have Evander coming into the middle, I'm on the right side and Amber is on the left side. It's like a triangle. Just a few moments later (our dance teacher) came and was asking what song we chose and we told her " Photograph ". She wanted to see our start and then we panicked since we didn't have a start so I went back in time.

-Back in time 20 minutes ago-

I said quickly that "Guys, let's do photograph" Then we all agreed and I told them the formation and we started. The dance's start was, we do a nice and cool walk to our spots during the first few beats and then we keep going with a few moves. Right then as Amber showed us another move which was to meet in the middle and turn then backflip, came and I said: "Hi !" She replied "My name's not its . Where did you get from?" I got confused but I blurted out "I thought it was a few seconds ago" She then looked confused and we had a moment of awkward silence. then asked us to show our dance. We then showed her it and she was impressed especially Amber's idea (the backflip). After we showed our dance and how much we got so far, our period was over.

\- Gypsy P.O.V-

After swimming, Theo and I headed to Cyrra, Amber and Evander's class. We took like 2 minutes to get there. In that time Theo was talking to me about our music class. He said, "Music's awesome and we get to choose what we want to play or if we want to sing." I said "I know right! Last year we were forced to play instruments." I asked him "What did you sign up for?" He said, "I think I told you this like 9 times already but, I signed up for guitar". I said "Oh yeah….". When we got to Cyrra, Amber, and Evander, Cyrra told me "When I went back in time since we didn't finish our dance's start. I needed it to be done so I made the group go faster. Then before I changed the time our dance teacher's name was then after it was !" I was confused so I said "Don't worry once we get home we can check the spellbook for the reason. Then Amber was telling how the dance is and then they showed it and I was shocked by how awesome it looked! I told them "You guys look great! I can't believe it!" Evander then said, "Cyrra, what's our dance and drama teacher's name again?" Cyrra than hit him. Evander then laughed with Amber. We then realized that we're getting late to class! We checked our schedule and we had our last class, language. Luckily it was right beside us and we entered 1 minute early. "Hey kids, my name is .". We said, "Hello !" He let us choose our spots and we sat in the middle row. said "You should all grab a book, some paint, and some brushes. Also, don't forget water since we are painting on our books to make them unique." We were all really happy and grabbed our stuff and begun painting.

-20 minutes into painting-

I loved all of the book covers at the end but my favorite was Theo's. If I would list them I would do

Theo

Evander

Mine

Cyrra

Amber

said, "You guys should be in art class, not the language!" We laughed. After that our class was over and our homework was to write about our day. That was the only homework we got. Later we were getting out and I and Cyrra got out together since we were done fast. Once we got out of class the bell rang and we got on our bus since only us 2 out of our group were on that bus. On the bus, we just talked about our theories about how 's name changed. When we got home and then we checked the spellbook for the reason of why Ms. Delma's name changed to . The Spell Book said that if we mess with the timeline too much it changes in the future, past or present. Cyrra said, "So now what?" I replied, "Don't mess with the timeline is what okay?" "Okay," she said then she groaned. Then I said "Appero Subway" since I was hungry and then after eating I said "Appero Crush Orange" and I drank that and started my homework. I wrote about the day except for the part of the powers and for music, I just wrote some random stuff. In about 45 minutes Cyrra and I were done our homework and went to sleep.

-The Next Day-

This morning I woke up at about 6:00 am and I took a shower and so did Cyrra I put on some joggers and a rose hoodie. We ate lucky charms cereal for breakfast and then got our bags. We walked to our bus stop and talked about what we have today. We both had baking 1st period and then I remembered about the contest! "Cyrra!" I screamed "What," she asked, "The bake-off is today!" She then said "I know that" I said, "do you have a plan or anything for the bake-off?" She said "YES!" "Okay... what's your plan?" I asked "we will have a cake which will look like skittles." she replied "Yummy," I said. Then our bus came and we got to school and ran to baking class where we met up with Amber, Evander, and Theo. We told them about the cake. called us in and let us draw our cake. Then the other team came in and the bake-off started in 3...2..1.

-fast forward 1hr-

We finished our cake and ours looked like a packet of skittles.

What happened was that they dropped their cake and had to make a lot of cupcakes since cupcakes are faster and then they iced them quickly. Mr. Celesto said we won and then our watches beeped we cloned ourselves and got out of the building in our costumes. "there is a fire!" I said. "On what," Cyrra asked, "On 23 Kennedy Street West." We ran there fast. Once we got there we divided the building in half and got everyone out. For the fire, we didn't know what to do. I asked Cyrra "What should we do about the fire?" "I don't know." She replied. Then I said, "Move your hands fast in a circle, to create a vacuum chamber for the fire and it will go away fast". Cyrra said "It's working! You're a genius" "It's called science, but thank you!". Then once we got the fire out a lot of reporters were asking us who we are and where we're from I said "My name is Ivy, and she's Gem" and we flew off to our classes and changed. Once we got back to school we had music so we went there and switched back and removed our clones. (our music teacher) asked me and Cyrra to come and sing a song. We got up and there were a lot of people looking at us and whispering but I said we can sing the song Count on Me by Bruno Mars. And 3...2..1. Go:

-3rd person P.O.V-

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you - you can count on me 'cause I can count on you

After Gypsy and Cyrra sang everyone was clapping and whooping and said that they should join choir they said they will think about it

-Gypsy P.O.V-

"That was a little nerve-racking right Cyrra" "Ya" She replied. After the performance, we sat down and Theo, Evander and Amber said we were really good. said, "If you girls wanted you can sing any song for our Christmas dance!" We said, " We would love to!". Us 2 immediately said to do "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, " said "Pardon," I asked her "Can we do Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?" She said "sure why not, but remember you girls have 10 days till the dance so you girls should get a dress ready." We said "No problem!".

-Fast Forward to when was home-

We had jewelry since we were in front of thousands of people and said to go all out on the outfits. We sent the images of the outfits to and she said they're perfect for the occasion since there will be plenty of puffy dresses. Then we got started on memorizing the song and finishing some math homework. I turned on superspeed so then my brain would quickly process the answers and write them down. At about 9:00 p.m we finished our homework, outfits and memorizing the song. Also, we paused the time at 9:00 so we still get all our sleep.

-Next Morning-

Cyrra and I got up and again took a shower and put on an outfit.

We then got together and had Reese's cereal. We finished getting ready at 7:00 and our bus comes at 7:45 so we went on a walk. During the walk, our watches beeped for a lockdown in a building. Cyrra said, "Okay get there fast because this guy escaped from an asylum!" We quickly cloned ourselves and teleported to the building. Once we reached there we ran around the place and found the guy. We became invisible since he had a timebomb on himself. I paused time and then turned off the bomb and we cuffed the guy. We brought him outside, the police were saying "You girls are a big help to our community and we would like to give you 2 certificates. One for appreciation and another for now being on the police force! Congrats!" "Thank you sooooo much!" We replied. Then we realized were getting late for school so we accepted the certificates and flew off to school. At school, we had art first with and she let us in even though we were like 5-6 minutes late. We then had to paint a painting with one color but different shades it's called monotone paint. I chose purple since I'm the purple dragon and Cyrra chose blue since she's the blue one. "Gypsy your painting looks so awesome!" Cyrra said. "Same with yours" I replied.

-Fast forward 45 minutes-

After had asked us "Girls can I frame theses paintings?" We chuckled and said, "Why not". Then the period was over and we had math. On our way, Theo came along and we talked about what Theo wants for his birthday. He said anything so we read his mind and it said this list:

An Xbox

An iPhone XS Max

A MacBook Pro 15in with 32 gigs of ram and 10 terabytes of storage

That's all he wanted but they were expensive and then we remembered we could use our powers to make them appear. After once we reached math class Theo had to hand us the math papers and we took them. Today we were memorizing the digits of pi or 3.14. I learned the following digits so far:

1415926535897932384626433

Those are the first 25 digits.

-Theo P.O.V.-

I hate memorizing this random stuff we don't need to know but I can only remember the first 15 digits which are:

141592653589793

I've always hated doing this but the person who memorizes the most doesn't get homework for 1 week which is going to be awesome!

-20 mins later-

-3 rd person P.O.V-

Theo has memorized like the first 20 numbers of pi. Cyrra has gotten like the first 15. Gypsy has gotten like 30 and has memorized the most. Out of nowhere, Mr. Pelegius asks us all to recount the digits. Everyone recounts them and Gypsy's record gets beaten by a guy who's name is Cisco. His score was 35 and Gypsy's was 30. After once the class got dismissed Cisco went to Gypsy and they started talking.

-Gypsy P.O.V-

"Cyrra, that Cisco guy is coming what do I do?" I asked "Act normal don't get jealous" she replied. Then Cisco came and he said "Hey! The GG on that game." "GG," I replied. He asked me "Your name's Gypsy right?" "Ya," I said thinking how boring he is. "What class do you have next?" he asked "English, what about you," I asked getting a little interested. "Same!" He said, "What instrument do you play Cisco?" "Drums, what about you Gypsy?" "I sing, I sang in front of the class with Cyrra remember?" I said "Oh…. that was you 2? You sound awesome! Aren't you 2 singing for the Winter Formal?" He asked "Ya, were singing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" I replied and by that time we got to class.

-Theo P.O.V-

So Gypsy and Cisco seem to be having fun. I think that something is up with him but I can't pin it down. "Gypsy, can I talk to you real quick...alone?" I ask "Sure, what's up?" she asked, "I think there's something wrong with that Cisco kid…" I said, "Like…?" She asks "I don't know but he looks fishy, I just can't pin down why." I say "You're just overreacting, he's interesting Theo." She replied, "I don't know…." I say "Theo HE IS FINE!" she said "You don't know that Gypsy! You just met the guy!" I yell "Geez WHAT'S YOUR BIG DEAL THEO!" She yells back "NOTHING, YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR NONSENSE ANYMORE!" I blurt out. Gypsy looked hurt but I was to mad to care and then we both storm away!

-Gypsy P.O.V-

Theo is so dumb! I was just talking to Cisco and he makes a scene about it and now the class is staring at us! Cisco comes to sit with me and he asks "Are you okay? What was that about?" Nothing, Theo just keeps saying that you're a little fishy and he can't pin down why!" I say "Oh, can I do anything to help?" Cisco asks.

"No it's ok," I say. Then says "Okay….then…." "So class today we're having an English test YAY!" Everyone groans and Theo has to hand the papers out and then I groan. Once Theo comes to my desk he throws my paper on my desk and it creases!" I then get so mad at him I paused time and I switch our pages and rip his. "GYPSY!" Cyrra yells "WHAT?" I yell back "What are you doing? Theo was just protecting you!" She says calm down "Well I don't need his protection or creased paper!" Then I sit down and unpause time. Theo than looks so confused and comes to the desk and asks me "What did you do?" "Nothing!" I say "Then explain this!" He says "Karma," I say. Then he storms off to his desk. I finished my test in a calm mind so I don't fail like how Theo will. After the test it's lunch and I invite Cisco to sit with us and we sit together with Evander, Amber, and Cyrra. Cyrra then calls me to talk and says "What you did wasn't fair to Theo but I understand just calm down because if we have an emergency I need smart you not mad you." "Alright I'm calm I'm just not talking to Theo," I reply. Then I grab a peanut butter sandwich and some fruit punch. We eat in silence and that's it.

-Fast Forward tomorrow-

It's a regular day it's Friday and in 3 days we have our Winter Formal and I'm still mad at Theo from yesterday. I took a shower and got changed. Today was our song rehearsal in front of the other performers so we were a little nervous but we got this. Today for breakfast we had waffles and then took 20 minutes to practice our song and then on the bus we blasted it in our ears. Once we got to school I saw Cisco and we walked together and talked about how the Winter Formal is coming and we have our performance. Then we walked to our class and I caught up with Cyrra so we could get to art class. Cyrra said "So…. you and Cisco?" "No! I just met the guy!" I replied then we went to our art class. In art, we painted anything we wanted to so paint a devil jk I painted a dog. It took about 45 minutes. minutes. Cyrra's was a sunset on the beach and it looked awesome.

I told Cyrra "You're painting is awesome! You should be in a museum or something!" Then she smiled and said "Thanks!" after I saw Cisco and realized he's in our class and his painting was AWESOME!

I told him "Your painting is awesome!" He blushed and replied "Same with yours! I love German Shepards!" "Same! They're so brave and soft!" Then said "Guys come on over and look at the following painting. She took Cisco's, Cyrra's, mine and Theo's. Theo's was cool but I was still mad at him so I snorted at him but he smiled like he was sorry but I didn't care! After that the teacher dismissed us. We had math and Cisco and I went out together. Then this random guy came and walked into me purposely and I yelled: "Watch where you're going!" He looked at me and then I realized it was Barry and ran and hugged him "I missed you, bro!" I said, "I missed you too sis!" He replied. Then I called Cyrra and said, "Look who's back from University!" "Barry!" She screamed "Hey Cyrra cough cough pig cough cough." He said "Hey!" yelled Cyrra! Then I said "Barry", this is Cisco we met a couple of days ago when he beat me in memorizing the numbers of pi." "Hey, Cisco! I'm Gypsy's brother as you can tell." Said Barry "Hey, Barry!" Cisco said. Then Theo said "Barry! What's up, man!" Then I groaned and then Theo. "What happened to you 2?" Barry asked, "Nothing….just someone is judging a book by its cover." I said, "You 2 are just something." "Something that is going to be late for math!" Cisco said "Ya we got to get going for math! Bye bro and welcome back!" I said. Then we sprinted to math with and he let us in and said "There won't be any distractions? Right guys?..." "Yes, ," Theo and I said. "Then alright let's grab a seat!" He said. "Today we will do drumroll please… geometry!" We all groaned. Then said "Just kidding we will be watching a Christmas movie! Jokes! Ha" We all got mad and groaned and some people yelled, "Why?!" Then taught us our math stuff.

-1 hr later-

Well, we're done the math and now we have a gym so we grabbed our clothes and we walked down. Cisco asked, "Do you wanna meet up after school so then we could hang at the park or something?" "Sure, where do you want to go?" I asked. "Maybe for laser tag so we could see who is better?" He replied, "Okay be ready to lose then!" I said, "Oh we'll see who loses then!". We reached the gym and Theo called me, I came to him then said "What? You found how to pin him down now?" "No! I just wanted to apologize for overreacting yesterday….." "It's okay and I sorry for yelling at you…." I said. Then we got into the gym and changed then got back out. said we're playing badminton and Cisco and I versed each other and I got my racket and grabbed a birdie and served the birdie.

-3 rd person P.O.V-

So Gypsy served the birdie and Cisco hit it back and hit it far but Gypsy hit it. Then it was close to the net but Cisco got it and then there were like 15 more hits like that and then Cisco missed the birdie and then Gypsy laughed since it was an easy hit. Then Barry came in and was reffing them and then they went to see first 5 points win. Then Gypsy got competitive and Cisco served and then Gypsy jumped and hit the birdie low and Cisco still hit it! Then Cisco hit it back far and then he close but Gypsy hit it hard and then when Cisco tried to run back he tripped and fell back!

-Gypsy P.O.V-

Cisco had just sent the birdie flying to the back but he messed up by moving up close and then by trying to move back he fell! I burst into laughter and then asked him "Are you okay?" Trying to hold a laugh while Barry was just laughing so hard! Then Cisco got up and he said: "I'm fine but not funny!" Then we asked "Can do some boxing on the punching bags?" She said, "Sure, since someone has to work on their footwork." Then I started laughing again with Barry as we were walking to the bags. At the bags, There were a bunch of other guys with us and Barry had to go and grab his lunch so it was me and Cisco. We got there and we got some gloves and I started with a simple jab-cross punch and then this guy came up to me and asked "Hey, I'm Luke! Do you wanna box?" "Sure!"I said. We got onto the ring and Cisco was reffing us. Then we started and Luke was a little stupid and went right with a headshot and I moved to the side and punched him hard and quick for a headshot. Then Luke said "You have good footwork," I said, "I know." Then I moved to the right and then left and jabbed him hard and followed through with it and had he cornered and then he punched me and asked: "Are you okay?" I said, "Ya, why?" Then Luke said, "I don't know how hard I should punch…." I said then "As hard as you want, just cuz I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't handle your punch!" "Alright then," Luke said. Then we started another match and I corned him and punched him hard since I was mad and then he tried to punch me but I moved and then I kicked him and punched him in the face on his eye. Then he screamed, "STOP!" I got scared and asked, "What's wrong?" He said, "You're just mad since I asked how hard I can punch!" I said, "Ohhh I didn't know how hard to punch…...sorry I'll punch weaker next time." Then we started another match and he hit me and I moved and hit him fast and then he tried to punch me but I moved and kicked the back of his knee and then he fell and he shrieked and screamed "PAUSE!" I then backed off and said "Sorry….too hard? Maybe you should just fight someone your level, like someone new." and then I saw Barry and said, "Hey Barry I'm in the ring bro!" Then Barry came and said "Hey Luke!" and I said, "He's a weak one bro!" Then Barry laughed and told Luke "This is my younger sister!" and Luke said, "Well she's a petty one!" And Barry said "I know" and then Cisco said "We have to get going Gypsy! Quick we have to get to 's class!" and we ran to change and sprinted to 's class. then let us in. We sat down.

-After English Class-

Well now we have music with and Cyrra have to practice Rudolf the Rednosed Reindeer. Cyrra said, "Do you know the lyrics?" "Ya, what about you?" I asked, "Ya, I practiced and everyone knows that song anyways." She replied "True…" I said. Then we got to music and then Cyrra and I started to practice our song and Barry came along and I said: "Just at the right moment!" He asked, "What do you mean?" "You can see our rehearsal for the Winter Formal!" I replied. Then he said, "Iris had sung for the Winter Formal that I was at." Then I saw someone behind Barry and saw it was Iris but she was mouthing shhhhhh. Then she screamed and Barry jumped and we started laughing. Then I hugged Iris and said, "That was a good one!" "I know he jumped so high!" She said. Then I told Cyrra "Look who's here now!" She screamed "Iris!" Then they hugged. Then we told her how Cyrra and I will singing for the Winter Formal. She said, "You guys will do awesome!" Then we said "You should listen to us rehearse and Iris said "Ya!" Then we started singing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

-After the song-

Iris and Barry said, "You guys were awesome!" "Thanks!" We said. Then Cisco came and said, "You guys should be on America's got talent!" I said "Aww Thanks!" Then Barry said, "So….. Now what do you want to do since your school day is over?" I said, "I and Cisco are going to laser tag so you guys could come as well!" Cisco said "Yeah!" sounding amused by the idea. Everyone nodded so now Cisco, Amber, Evander, Theo, Barry, Iris, Cyrra and I are going to Lazer tag.

-At Home-

We're all at home and Iris, Barry, Cyrra and I are wearing all black and eat some food. Since Barry still doesn't know about our powers I make our pasta. At 5:30 ish we get in the car and I drive to the place. During the way there we karaoke and I found out that Barry is quite the singer. We arrived in about 15 mins and then we met up with the rest of the group. We decided the groups and I was with Barry, Iris, and Cyrra. Theo, Amber, Evander, and Cisco are on the second team. Our team was called #Boss and the other team is #Winners.

-3rd person P.O.V-

#Winners also wore full black as well. After both teams decided their names they went over the rules and got in the match. 3..2..1..GO and they ran at each other! Gypsy and Barry got on to the tower. They saw Cisco and shot at him and he screamed: "I will hunt you down!" And then I saw Theo and Evander in the corner and Gypsy tugged Barry's hoodie and pointed at them. Barry got down with Gypsy and they moved around the wall and Barry shot at Theo and Gypsy moved to a corner of a wall and shot down Evander. Then Cisco and Amber found Cyrra and Iris but Barry and Gypsy climbed the tower and Gypsy shot at Cisco and Amber and Barry shot at Theo and Evander. Then #Boss came up to 1 tower and #Winners came to the other. "Cisco said "Push in and rush them" Barry heard him so he got the team at the exit of #Winners. Right, when they came out they shot them down and Gypsy was getting shot at by Cisco so she rolled to the wall and rushed in and shut him down. Then she fell but Cisco caught her.

-Gypsy P.O.V-

Omg, I just fell on Cisco! "Sorry, Cisco!" "It's okay" he replied then I ran up to the tower and saw a mirror and I was blushing like crazy! Ooof. Then I spotted Evander and I ran out and rushed in, Then Amber cam and both of them cornered me and I sprinted to behind them and then Cisco sniped me down!" "Darn It!" I said Then once I recharged I heard him coming down and hid behind the wall with a mirror and I shot him but he kept shooting the mirror!

-Cisco P.O.V-

"Why am I not able to shoot at Gypsy?!" And I'm dead. "You're shooting a mirror!" Said Gypsy "HAHAHA" Barry bursted into laughter and I ran up to the tower. I got up and shot down Barry and then I saw Iris and shot her too. Then I realized Cyrra was shooting me and I died again.

-3rd Person P.O.V-

And "AAAAAAAHH" Then buzzer went off and everyone headed out. They were checking the leader board and it said

1)Gypsy

2)Barry

3)Cisco

4)Theo

5)Evander

6)Cyrra

7)Iris

8)Amber

-Gypsy P.O.V-

"Yeah! I won! You lost Cisco!" "Whatever!" Cisco said. Then We all decided to get going then Cisco pulled me aside and asked: "Do you want to go to the Winter Formal with me?" I was blushing and said, "Awww sure but only if you come to my house with flowers!" "Not a problem M'lady" Then Barry said, "What do you mean by M'Lady?" I said, "Oh Cisco and I are going to the Winter Formal together." "Oh… mkay" He replied

-Barry P.O.V-

"I find it kinda weird that Cisco asked Gypsy even though they just met, right Theo?" "Ya, I was thinking the same thing" Theo replied. "When I tried to tell her she just got mad at me," Theo said.

-Cyrra P.O.V-

"Hey, Gypsy! Are you ready for the Winter Formal?" "Yeah, I'm ready for the song" She replied I then walk to Iris and say "What's up?" "Nonin," she said, "Are you going to be at our Winter Formal?" "Yeah, most probably since I don't have to go anywhere day after tomorrow." She replied "Mkay then see you there and make sure to wear a pretty dress." and then our watches beeped and I was like at 10:00 pm? After a few seconds I looked at Cyrra and she looked back. Then we paused time and cloned ourselves I was shocked to realize that Barry kept moving forward when everyone else was frozen.

Chapter 2

The Flash?

-Gypsy POV-

"Umm… Barry, how are you still moving if we just freeze time?" I asked. "How did you freeze time?" He asked me. "Do you have powers too?" We all asked each other. Cyrra and I looked at each other confused then we said: "We can all explain later." Barry nodded. Then we all took off but Barry is only able to run in superspeed. While we unpaused time and we started running I scanned him and told Cyrra that. Once we came there we saw that the problem was that a man was trying to set fire to the building and had already started. We made a quick plan. I have to grab the lighter while Cyrra killed the fire and during that Barry got everyone out of the building safely. We all sprinted to our places. I got to the man and tried to grab the lighter but the man was able to move like he read my mind. I was frightened and I moved fast without thinking and grabbed the lighter. I pulled out cuffs but he was gone! Since the man had escaped I help Cyrra kill the fire but I was killing it at the high floors. Once we killed the fire and Barry got everyone out we came out to a large crowd. Most people were cheering for us and others were scared of us. We waved a couple of times and then came back home and changed.

-3rd person POV-

Gypsy and Cyrra were interrogating Barry. They first asked, " When did you get your powers?" "Since I was 20 so 2 years, what about you?" He replied. "1 year so since we were 15." They said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Gypsy asked Barry "Since I didn't want you to get into trouble, what about you?" "Since we didn't want you to be scared or get hurt…" She replied. "Who else knows about your powers, Barry?" "Just Iris and I" He replied, "Who else knows about yours?" "Just us." Then Gypsy told both of them about the man with the fire getting away. Cyrra said "Let's check the spell book" "The spellbook?" Barry said. Then Gypsy was like "We'll show you." Then Gypsy got it and pulled out her necklace and the words appeared. Then they saw at the end of the book that it said *There will be more people you will encounter with powers some evil, some good, you can choose their names and you should know that your team will slowly grow.* Then Gypsy said "We should name them metas" They all agreed and then realized it's time they go to sleep so they uncloned themselves and switched spots.

-The next morning-

Cyrra turned on the news and heard the reporter say "Now our city has 3 heroes and we still don't know the name of our first hero. The people call him the blur but he prefers _The Flash_ according to him in a video. Mainly, heroes, we don't know you but we thank you….." Gypsy came down and started listening at the part where it the reporter started saying "...we still don't know…" Once she heard the news she was happy and said: "I feel happy that we're making a good change." Then Barry came down and said, "Quiet down since Iris is still sleeping." The nodded and Gypsy whispered, "What do you want for breakfast Barry?" "I'll make myself some waffles" He replied Gypsy said "Appero 2 waffles." Barry's jaw dropped and he said: "Wh-what...hho-how did you?" Gypsy smirked and then Cyrra looked at her and they smiled. Barry said "You guys know that you don't pause time? You just go fast and the atoms in your body move fast." "So then what do we call it then?" Gypsy asked "Maybe… Flash Time? Since you guys have all these powers and I only have 1 so can we use it please?" They all agreed. Gypsy pulled made a whiteboard appear and it had a lot of writing.

-Gypsy P.O.V-

"So what I did here is..1 sec... Appero marker black... Pointed out how we're related and I saw the simple stuff.

Cyrra and I -sisters basically

Barry and I- siblings "

"Good morning," Iris said "Good morning," we said. I went in flash time and said: "Do we tell her about us or no?" "Yes," Barry said *out of flash time* "Iris, what do you want for breakfast?" "I'll have eggs and bacon" she replied "Appero Eggs and Bacon," I said "Ho-How Di-did you just do th-that?" she asked, "Yes and Cyrra and I have powers as well like Barry." I tell her "Ohhh, how long have you known that?" she asked "Yesterday." I say. "I'm Ivy and Cyrra is Gem" "When did Barry find that out?" she asked "Also yesterday" I reply "Mkay, then, what is that board for?" She asked

-3rd person P.O.V-

Iris is a bit confused at the start bout the trio having powers but she's fine. "I'm a reporter so I can interview someone if you like," Iris said Cyrra shrugs and so does Gypsy. "We don't know who we're catching really but he is a meta," Barry said. "A _meta,_" Iris asked. "A bad guy who has powers somehow as well," Cyrra explained. "Well, I can try to go back in the footage on the suit and scan him…." Gypsy suggest "But we need a coder for that…" Barry said. "Well, then we can ask...Cisco! He is a brilliant coder and has won many competitions with people who are older than him!" Barry said, "Can we trust him like I just met him and the same with you guys…." "I don't know but it's worth the risk," Gypsy said. "K then you call Cisco in a couple of mins and explain to him on the way here," Barry said. "I can try to ask my chemist friend Dr. Caitlin Snow. She can try to help create some tech with Cyrra and Cisco which won't kill them." Iris suggested. "Yeah, get on to that and I can help build while Doc finds things to insert in the suits. Cisco can code them and get them to work with the buttons stuff." "Perfect and I'll try to help Cisco code on either project since I like coding as well.

-15 mins later-

"Cisco is here guys what about Doc. Snow?" Gypsy said. "I'm here Gypsy!" Said Caitlin "And please Cate, Doc. Snow is kinda weird to say." Said Cate "Alright Cate it is," Gypsy said. So Cisco pulled out his laptops and gave one to Barry. "Nice laptops man! Just put your password in!" Barry said, "Well you can just code through to open it so then you can test your skills, I do the same since my password changes every day." Cisco said. "Noice but I'm already into the laptop so your laptop security is pretty bad no offense" Well then now you can just get me the USB but you have superspeed so that was kind of a dumb challenge." Cisco said, "And here is your USB I made 3 copies, the O.G one will stay safe in our safe." Barry said, "Mkay then let's code in." Cisco said "Do you want to code the suits or the video? Cuz I suggest you do the suits and I can do this." Barry said, " Sure I'll do the suits then." Cisco went to the other room and Gypsy had so far the arms outside and Cisco said: "Need help?" "Sure, we need a grappler in the left one so take that for now. I will add the Pulse and oximeter in the right hand so I'll ask Kate for some help." Gypsy went over to Cate and said "Hey Cate, how would I add and pulse and oximeter into the gloves/arms?" "Well, I need you to make a mini oximeter and insert it in and then you can double them and change the color." She said "Well I can make a mini oximeter appear then. "Appero mini oximeter" "Error, Create it yourself," The amulet said. Kate and I sighed then we went on Youtube for a quick surf then called Barry. "Yo Barry, can you binge-watch these then quickly make the oximeter and stuff?" "Sure but can you speed the version up so I can like actually watch them fast." He replied. After like 2 minutes of coding I made a 2000x faster and got Barry at that. I went over to Cisco's laptop and realized that I have to code my way through it. It took a while like 3 mins approx then I called Cisco. "Yo Cisco! Why is your freaking firewall so easy? Like even an amateur could get through it!?" "Dunno just is…..?" He replied. Later I went on and coded the chips on the trackers and added on the arms to the body. I made mine like a black and dark velvety purple suit. For Cyrra I made a black and dark turquoise suit. I even made us some small pockets for throwing knives. Barry also got a sick suit and he was all red and he had a lightning symbol in the middle. In like 7 hrs Barry and Cate called me and gave me the oximeter and I didn't show them the suits yet. "Yo Gypsy Cate and I made the oximeter and stuff come grab it!" Barry yelled. I ran and grabbed it and said. "Damn these are small like hardly notice them!" "Ha, thanks!" Barry replied. "Can we see the suits now?" Cisco said desperately "NO!" I yelled, "I will only allow Barry and Cate since I need their help!" So we all went to the "lab" and Barry and Cate said "Damn Girl!" "Aww, thanks guys now where do I place the oximeter and the pulse monitor and stuff?" I ask. So like after 30 mins we finally got everything intact and called the rest of the _crew_

-5 mins after they finished admiring the suits-

"Gypsy you've outdone yourself!" Said Cyrra and Cisco. *Beep Beep* "There is a crime at 97 avenues north so let us bust these suits on and put on some mics so they can track us." Barry said. "It's good the suits work!" Cisco said. "Yeah, cuz now it will be much easier to work." Barry said "True," I say. "Aren't we going to get to the robbery?" I say "No shit Sherlock," Barry says and then Cyrra said "_Language!" _In a mocking tone. We all run quick towards the scene and I see the same person at the fire over here. I then say "Guys he's here" "Who is?" Cisco asks. "The meta from the fire" I reply. "First lets deal with the crime, I'll get the hostages, Cyrra you get the robbers out and Gypsy try to get the meta," Barry says. "Good plan but how will Gypsy get the meta?" Cisco says as we all runoff. "I can run in and go into Flash Time and cuff him." I say "Mkay then." Barry replies. I start running as fast as I can and then I go into flash time and cuff the meta and come out of Flashtime to realize that he's uncuffed! I quickly tell Cate "He's uncuffed…..What now?" "on your left leg I made a tech that will trap that meta so throw it at him and DON'T MISS!" she replied I quickly grab this tech box and throw it at the meta and he gets trapped! "It Worked!" I yell and then I grab this cub which shrunk into a cube-like a Pokeball. "Now he should be trapped in the box and his bodies molecules have shrunk but he's not dead." Cate says "Wicked!" Cisco says. "I know right!" I say. "Guys… where should I take the robbers?" Cyrra asked "I don't know probably to the cops outside! Dumb head" Cisco says. "Rude much!" Cyrra yells back. Barry then says "K the hostages are out now so we can go back to the "_lab" _"Agreed," we all say. We then get back to the house with a surprise that there is a car parked on the driveway. "Hey is that one of your cars?" I ask. "Nope" everyone replies. "Okay….. I can head in first then." Cisco offers. "I'll go in," Barry says.

-3rd person P.O.V-

So Barry takes out his keys and opens the door to see Gypsy and Barry's parent! "Mom, Dad what a surprise!" Barry says. "Yeah welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Allen it's good to see you!" Cyrra says. "Yeah, you should have called!" Gypsy says. "Oh well we wanted to surprise you but you guys weren't home. Then Gypsy realized that we had left all of our suits and everything in the basement lab! "Oh well now let's have some dinner and I can make it!" Gypsy said. Then they all walk in and head over to the couch. "Hey, Gypsy! I missed you a lot but a lot was going on at the company in Ireland so we didn't make it home that early." said, "No prob, at least you made it before Christmas!" Gypsy replies. "Well, I had to ask you what all the tech is about like the downstairs one…" asked "Oh Ummm it's a long story but basically, a year ago Cyrra and I were out on a walk and then we saw a box and well we opened it and found these dragon necklaces in them and they gave us powers… We are Ivy and Gem." "Well, there is something you should know… your father and I also have-" All of a sudden there is a bang and Gypsy runs to the basement and gets her suit. Cyrra and Barry meet her there and see a meta made of steel. "What are we going to do?" Cyrra asked "I'll distract the meta and fight him off. Cyrra you get Mom and Dad safe and Barry you get in hang with Cisco and Cate!" Gypsy yells.

-Barry P.O.V-

What just happened? Like one moment I'm sitting with Dad and another I'm here fighting off a meta. Well however I quickly grab my phone and call Cate and she gets a hang of Cisco. I told Cate "Get to your computer and sign in then connect with your facetime and get Cisco on the line!" "Okay, but what's wrong?" Cate asks "No time to explain just get in on the mic and get Cisco on the line as well !" Cate then hooks up the mic and gets Cisco on the line and I say "Dude come into the suited cam with your laptop and fast!" "Mkay!" He replied as he gets connected I run to Gypsy and then she yells "I need the tech! I can't keep this guy down any longer! He hits HARD" "Okay I got in!" Cisco says on the mic. "Damn is the Ironman but for real?!" he then says. "Seriously dude just tell me what to do!" Gypsy yells and the Ironman comes at me and I start running in circles and he gets confused. "Okay so just do a supersonic punch!" Cisco says "How and what the heck is that!?" Gypsy asked, "Barry you keep distracting him and Gypsy you run back 1.4 km and run to Ironman and punch him as hard as possible." Cisco says. "Alright I'll try but if this doesn't work then I will die because he will snap my neck," Gypsy says as she runs "Anddddd STOP!" Cisco yells " Now turn back and run as fast as possible and hit him right in the face!" He yells after. "Here goes nothing!" Gypsy yells

-Gypsy P.O.V-

I'm now running as fast as possible and I am now about 0.2 km away from Ironman and BAM! "I got him HAHA we did it! Even though I broke my arm we did it!" I yell "YES that was EPIC!" Cisco yells "Right Barry?" Cisco asks. "Yeah, dude!" Barry replied. "Yo Cyrra we did it!" I say "Cyrra? Hello?" Barry asks. I run back home as fast as possible and see Cyrra knocked out with Mom. I yell "Mom! Cyrra! Hey, are you okay?! Wake up!" Barry then comes and says "Get Cate I will bring them down!"

-3rd Person P.O.V-

Barry brought them both down to see his Dad and he asks "Dad are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine how's Gypsy? Also what is all of this gear and stuff?" "I'll explain later…" Then Gypsy gets in and Cate says "We need some gause, stitches, a needle and everything else" Gypsy then says "Appero Medical supplies" and they have an I.V and hook one up to both of them. "Alright so I'll be done in a bit but for now go upstairs and reorgs the floors and couches and stuff," Cate says. Barry, Gypsy, and or Henry go up and Gypsy cleans up the mess in like a snap and they all sit down. "So you have powers too?" Henry says. "What do you mean too?" Gypsy asks. "Well, when your mother and I got married we joined a clan called the Dragon," Henry says. "So Gypsy you have powers to adopt other powers like speed from your brother, appearing things like your mother flying and cloning from me. However, Cyrra and you are chosen to be the face of The Dragons League." Henry says "So we are the _chosen _ones?" Gypsy asks and then Cate comes up and asks "Am I interrupting since they are stable just unconscious and should be fine in half an hour." "Thanks, Cate," Barry says "No prob," Cate says. "Why didn't you tell us about your powers Dad?" Gypsy asks. "Because of the possible dangers like you could get hurt since you didn't have your powers either. It's not like you told us either." Henry says. "Well okay but where do I get invisibility powers from?" Gypsy then asks. "I don't know, maybe someone else that you know also has powers, so you have adapted to his or hers," Henry replies. "Well, no one has told me that they have powers but who do you think has powers?" I ask. "I don't know but it has to be someone close to you that you meet every day or so," Henry says. "Like someone at school?" Barry asks. "Maybe, so who are the possible people?" Henry asks. "Theo, Evander, Cisco, Amber and, maybe one of the teachers," Gypsy says. "Well name all of your teachers maybe?" Barry suggested. "Umm let's see is our art teacher, is our English teacher, is our Dance teacher, is our math teacher, is our Music teacher and is our baking teacher," Gypsy says. "All these names are fine but seems to be somewhat familiar," Henry says. "Um… maybe since the Celestial stones!" (Nora) says. "Mom! You're okay!" Gypsy screams "Yeah how are you feeling Nora? Have a seat." Henry asks. "I'm fine so is Cyrra, she's just a little dizzy," Nora replies. "Mom, what are the Celestial stones?" Barry asks. "They are the stones that hold the powers, like your Dragon stones. They are held by the chosen ones." Nora replied. Cyrra then comes up the stairs. "Hey… What happened."She nearly fell but Barry caught her. "Well you tell us, while we were getting Iron Man, someone was getting you," Barry says. "Well, we should get IronMan to Green Arrow so he can send him to a place further away." Barry then says. "Wait….so you've known the green arrow!" Gypsy screams "Well duh you haven't heard the cross over we did at hub city?" Barry says "NO!" Gypsy yells. "Well, then you can come with me to go pay him a visit today like now," Barry says.

-Gypsy P.O.V-

Alright so since I'm about to meet the Green ArrowI should wear something nice. Maybe I can wear a grey beanie, green and black checker shirt with some black ripped jeans. "Hey Gypsy lets go and grab your suit and wear it! You can pack extra clothes since we might stay overnight!" Barry yells. "Okay but I have Winterfest tomorrow so I will have to go early!" I yell. So then I change into my suit and pack the outfit. I head out of my room and Barry says "Did you pack some green?" "Well yeah, cuz he's the GREEN arrow." I reply he sighed then says "Alright then let's go."

\- 5 seconds later -

Well now that we're here lets head in and know the door I think so I knock the door and then Barry says "Okay then maybe he is at his house!" We then run for like 2 seconds and then I asked Barry "Wait why do I feel like this is Oliver Queen's house?" "Umm cuz it is." He replied. "WHAT! So he is the Green Arrow." I say "mmhm" Barry replied. Then the door opens and Oliver says "Hey Barry! Why are you in your suit and who's the sidekick? Is that Ivy?" "Yeah dude, she's my sister…." Barry replies "Oh, okay then come on in." We come in and Oliver says "Well nice to meet you, Ivy." We awkwardly shake hand then Barry takes off his hood and so do I. "I see the resemblance." Oliver says. "Well, then let's talk about the assistance that we could use." Barry says "Well first can I be lead to a place where I can change?" I say. "Uh, sure, go straight then turn left, there should be a bathroom." Oliver replied, "Thank you." I reply. I walk away at a normal speed and get to the bathroom. I change quickly and then comb my hair. I head back into the room and Oliver says "Ha so you decided to wear green since I'm the green arrow." He asked, "Nope, since I'm Ivy and Ivy is Green." I reply, "Just kidding I thought you would be wearing green." I say. "Okay then you 2, I think we should find out where we can all work together." Barry interrupts. "Well okay, what do you need?" Oliver asks. "Well we need you to put away a meta we caught, we named him Ironman," I reply. "Well okay, but what abilities does he have?" Oliver asks "Well he basically can take any shot and where every he's hit, that part turn into metal." Barry replies. "Well do you want me to take him to Lian Yu? Like I mean Argus could do that for me.". "Sure, anything it will take." Barry replies "Argus?" I ask, "Well it's like a government-run place which takes care of the bad guys." Oliver says. "Mkay then," I reply. "Hey Olie, what's up?" I didn't quite recognize who it was but then realized it was Thea Queen. "Nothing! Just have Barry and his sister over." He replied. "Mkay so what happened now, like will you need Red Arrow?" Thea asks. "Nope, no need for now speedy but maybe you and Gypsy can go out somewhere since she has a license," Oliver suggested. "Sure," Thea replied. I stood up and said "Hey!" "Hey, where are we going to go?" Thea asks. "Well up to you once you give me the keys," I say. "Well, how did you get here without your car?" Thea asks. "Well, you don't know about me and Barry?" I ask "Oh right yes so you also have powers. That makes sense." Thea Replied. We walked to the door and I put on my shoes and said. "Well, where do you want to head?". "Ummm maybe we can go to the mall, here are the keys for the car." She replied. "This is a Mclaren! Damn these are fast!" I say "Well the Queen's specialty." Thea says. We head out and they bring the car I head in and rev it. "You must love cars!" Thea says. "Yeah!". I pull to turn the car and we head to the mall.


End file.
